


Spin the sonic wrench

by Scoby



Series: Reylo feast [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bi Poe Dameron, Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, During Canon, F/M, Finn ships it, Force Bond (Star Wars), Games, Gay Finn (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Kissing, Kissing Games, M/M, One of My Favorites, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: “Dare.”Finn looks at the spot further in the room where Rey just gazed a while ago and says:“Kiss him.”“Excellent idea”, Poe says and reaches for the blaster on his belt.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo feast [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779877
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Spin the sonic wrench

Rey’s slides her fingers around the mid-section of the sonic wrench. The spot for the thumb and the place for the index and middle finger on the other side are almost showing signs of wearing out. She pushes her thumb past the other fingers to make the wrench spin.

While waiting for it to stop, she pours herself a new glass of jidda and takes a sip. As she puts the glass down, the wrench slows down and stops, pointing at Poe.

“Truth or dare?” she asks.

“Truth.”

“Describe your first kiss”, Finn says.

“Well, it was winter.”

“And?” Rey leans expectantly forward.

“She had this mask with the most complicated mechanism possible. My fingers were freezing when I was working on opening it. Then finally, when something clicked, I noticed that I had only got the eye-piece open. And I could see in her eyes that she was silently laughing at me, but she wouldn’t help. In the end, I finally got the whole thing open, and then she was suddenly all over me, but then I made the mistake of touching her neck with my freezing hand and she pulled away and that was it.”

They laugh and Poe places his fingers on the same spots on the sonic wrench and turns it into a spin. It stops on Rey.

“Truth”, she says.

“What has been the most embarrassing moment of your life?” Poe asks.

“Once I was on my way to take parts to Niima Outpost when I really needed to pee and I couldn’t wait until I’d get there. So I stopped my speeder and started to pee on the sand because I didn’t see anybody right then. But when I was almost finished, I saw a group of speeders approaching, so I tried to finish quickly and get my pants back up, but when I moved, I noticed I was in quicksand and I sank there, my pants still down. So I had to choose and save myself by grabbing a hold of my speeder instead of my pants when the other scavengers passed. When I got out, my pants were of course full of sand and I had to walk very funnily once I reached Niima Outpost.”

They all laugh again, until Rey stops, looks at a spot further in the room between Finn and Poe, shakes her head and says:

“Not now. I’m with my friends.”

“Is he… _here_?” Finn asks.

Rey nods. “Doesn’t matter, I’ll just ignore. Just don’t ask me anything that would disclose our location.”

She reaches again for the wrench and spins it. After a couple of sips of jidda, it stops on Finn. He chooses a truth.

“If you could date anybody in the First Order, who would it be?” Poe asks.

“CS-6683.”

“What a lame answer!” Poe protests.

“What else am I supposed to say? That’s the only name I ever knew for him. Probably the only name he knows for himself.”

“At least you could tell us something about him”, Poe insists but Finn lifts his finger up.

“That’s a follow up question and needs another turn.“

He pours himself another glass and spins the wrench again, this time to stop on Rey.

“Truth or dare?” he asks.

Rey looks back and forth between them. She can see how hungry Poe’s eyes are to ask her the same question. She has to somehow escape it, or at least postpone it.

“Dare.”

She sees a shadow of disappointment on Poe’s face when he looks down into his glass of jidda and starts to fidget with it while thinking about a task. Finn comes up with one faster. He looks at the spot further in the room where Rey just gazed a while ago and says:

“Kiss him.”

“Excellent idea”, Poe says and reaches for the blaster on his belt.

Rey squints her eyes at him.

“If you can do that, anybody _there_ could do that to me.”

“Just ask him first if he’s alone”, Finn says.

“That’s two tasks”, Rey protests.

“No, the actual task is the kiss”, Finn explains. “Your only possible excuse is if he seriously is surrounded by others who would kill you. And it goes without saying that you can’t lie to us about that.”

Rey takes a deep breath and hopes that the excuse will hold. She still sees his black figure in the same spot, seated in the air behind Finn and Poe, his back towards them, elbows leaning on something.

“Ben, where are you?” She tries to sound casual.

He looks over his shoulder to answer her: “In my quarters. Why?”

“Just you?” she asks.

He nods and turns back to reading a datapad he is holding. Rey does not even have to tell his answer to Finn and Poe. They can see on her face that there is no escape. Mouths curving into anticipating grins, both turn into a more convenient position, leaning back on their hands, facing the direction where they know that Kylo Ren is soon about to appear.

Rey swears to find her revenge later. Just in case, she still reaches for the blaster on Poe’s belt through the Force. With a gesture of her hand, she detaches it and floats it to the opposite corner of the room. Poe sighs. He obviously wished to see both the kiss and the end of the war on the same evening. Now he bitterly succumbs to only seeing one of them.

She feels like her whole body is shaking and wonders if others can see it as she stands up and walks towards Kylo Ren. When sitting down like this, his head is right at the height of hers. When she reaches him, he turns his gaze again at her but has no time to say anything before she takes his head between her hands and kisses him.

She has wondered a lot about how this might feel, even though she has tried her best not to admit it to herself. And now that it happens, she can feel a sweet-tinted taste and something pulsating through her lips and diving down to her lower belly, making it deliciously flip. It makes her even more curious, but she realizes she has already lingered on this task longer than appropriate for this game. Bit by bit, she lets go of him, first with her mouth, then with her hands, brushing them through the waves of his hair, still looking into his eyes.

He looks blissfully astonished and instinctively takes a hold of her shoulders, about to pull her back for more. But she shakes herself loose and casts a look back at Finn and Poe, reminding Kylo that they are still there and intently watching, even though he cannot see them. He gives her an understanding nod, but when she walks back to her place to sit down, his does not take his eyes off her anymore. He turns to lean back on his elbows, staring at her as she pushes the wrench into a spin. This time it stops on Finn.

“Truth or dare?” Rey leans forward to ask. A thirst for revenge spills through her words and Finn takes a long while trying to predict which choice would make it milder.

“Dare.”

“Now you kiss _him_.” Rey points at Poe.

Finn lifts himself up on all fours and just two crawled steps take him close enough to bring his mouth almost sideways up to Poe’s and kiss him. Rey luxuriates in seeing that this kiss also takes longer than appropriate for this game. She smiles with satisfaction at the way how Poe’s hand gradually moves to meet Finn’s on the floor and how he subtly leaves forward, even though he is clearly trying to hold back. And afterwards they seem temporarily unable to take their eyes off each other. She has got her revenge on both of them.

Rey has to nudge Finns arm to remind him to spin the sonic wrench again. He spins lazily and the wrench only turns a few rounds before it stops between himself and Poe. Rey smiles and places her hand around it so that Kylo can see it.

“Truth or dare?” she asks him.

He stands up, walks closer to her and squats down to the floor where they are sitting, right between Finn and Poe.

“Dare.”

“What did he pick? What did he pick?” Finn asks.

“Dare”, Rey repeats.

Quickly, Poe grabs Rey’s hand so that Kylo can see him. Rey takes Kylo’s hand in her other one so that Poe can see him, too. They both slightly startle, noticing how close they are, but neither one backs away.

“Sign a ceasefire with us”, Poe says. “Long enough that we have time to negotiate a proper peace treaty. We are sick of this and I can see that you are, too. I just saw how you look at her. You don’t want this. You want to take her somewhere where it’s green and you’re together for real and not through this ridiculous spiritual bond. We have all the papers ready. Just sign them. It's a dare.”

Kylo looks at him, slightly tilting his head, and then back at Rey who keeps tightening her grip around his hand, face filled with anticipation. Turning back to Poe, he says:

“Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently been in love with the theme of Poe Dameron subtly bossing around the First Order leadership by offering them what they most want. Similar vibes are in [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678589)


End file.
